


Bad Boy

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Un-Love You 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Preyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiun'in Sora gets sentenced to detention, he meets the school's notorious bad boy, Kurosaki Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stained Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of the Un-Love You challenge I did on Tumblr last March, so it may not be super perfect and it's also super short.  
> It was Day - 19: This isn't about you at all.  
> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.  
> Enjoy! ~ Toxic

          Sora sat in the office; he had gotten into trouble for punching another student in the jaw when he had teased Sora about his height. Sora had had enough and snapped. He sighed to himself. It was even a hard punch. Now he was awaiting news of his punishment.

          It was quiet in the office until the silence was interrupted by a few students causing a commotion as they came through the door of the office.

          There were two boys; both arguing loudly and he could see their uniforms were torn and bloodstained. The principle was also there along with one of the teachers.

          “Kurosaki, you wait here. I’ll be back soon to discuss your punishment,” the principle ordered, she then gestured towards the other boy who looked the worst of the two, “You. Follow me to the nurse’s office,”

          The boy named Kurosaki took the seat across the room from the one Sora sat in. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Sora recognized him. He was the older brother of his classmate, Ruri.

          It was quiet until someone new burst into the room. It was none other than Ruri herself. She turned to Kurosaki placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

          “Are you an idiot, Shun?” she asked.

          Kurosaki smiled sheepishly, “I can explain,” he said holding his hands up defensively.

          “Use your excuses on Mom. What were you thinking?” she demanded.

          “He was harassing you,”

          “I can take care of myself, Shun,”

          “I know. I just thought if I scared him away it would save you the trouble,” Shun mumbled.

          Although she was facing away from Sora, he could almost hear her rolling her eyes. She tried to say something but the principle came in and ushered them into her office.

          Sora sat in silence for a few more moments before the assistant principle finally returned.

          “Your punishment will be two hours in detention after school today,” he said, his tone disapproving, “You’re record is clean. So we’ll give you a lighter punishment this time,”

          Sora grimaced; he’d probably have to share detention with Kurosaki. Kurosaki sent all sorts of feelings through his stomach. He would hate to be on the other end of the fight with him.

          Sora waited in the detention room after his classes were over. There was no sight of Kurosaki. Maybe he was suspended. Sora had sighed in relief too soon because as if summoned, Kurosaki walked through the door. He sat heavily at the desk next to Sora’s. Sora wanted to cringe and move further away.

          Kurosaki looked up at him, “Aren’t you in Ruri’s class?” he asked.

          He didn’t seem completely bonkers, Sora thought, “Yes,” he replied hesitantly.

          Kurosaki nodded, “Why are you in here?”

          “I punched my classmate in the face,”

          The other boy laughed lightly, finding it amusing, “Why?”

          Sora blushed, he felt like Kurosaki was teasing him, “He called me short,”

          “You’re not that short,” he replied.

          “Why are you in here?” Sora asked although he knew most of the story already.

          “Some kid was harassing my sister. I tried to scare him by threatening to hit him but he decided to fight. Naturally I fought back and now I’m here,”

          “What did he do to her that made you so mad?”

          “He tried to take an up-skirt picture. That pervert. If he tries again I’ll really snap his neck,”

          Sora became quiet. Kurosaki sounded like he had meant it.

          “What’s your name anyway?” he asked, “My name is Kurosaki Shun,”

          “I’m Shiun’in Sora,” Sora murmured.

          “Oh!” Shun exclaimed, “You’re the one Yuto told me about,”

          Yuto? Sora remembered him, they were in the same class, he had pulled him off the other kid before the fight got out of hand, “Aren’t you and Yuto in some kind of gang or something? What was it called ‘Reliance’?”

          “It’s called ‘Resistance’. I guess you could say it was a gang,” Shun muttered almost to himself, “It’s more of a club really,”

          Sora grimaced. The club had a bad rep sheet. No one dared to mess with any of the members, “What are you resisting against?”

          “Injustice, that sort of thing,” Shun replied, “Maybe I could even help you,”

          Sora shook his head, “This isn’t about you at all. Don’t bother dragging yourself into my problems. Besides, it was a one time thing,” he sighed, his reputation was stained, “You’re a lot different then most people believe,”

          Shun laughed, “What do you mean?”

          “You act tough and cool, but you’re really not,”

          Shun laughed again, so loud the teacher at the desk in front of them hushed him. Shun covered his mouth to try and contain any further chuckles, “You found me out,”

          “It wasn’t hard,” Sora muttered, “Why keep up the bad reputation? What’s the point?”

          “It keeps people afraid to mess with my sisters and friends. I’m not always right there to protect them. The bad rep keeps the wrong kind of people away,”

          “Huh,” Sora murmured, impressed, “It seems to work really well,”

          Shun smiled, it was a smile that made Sora melt a little inside, “I wish it did,” he sighed, “It didn’t keep that creep away from Ruri,” he said turning his attention to his homework, “Might as well get some work done to kill the time,”

          Sora looked at Shun more carefully, taking in all of the boy’s injuries. He had a cut across his forehead and some bruising, but he looked nowhere near as beat up as the other boy did. He noticed how strong his arms looked, the muscle stretching and contracting under his skin as he wrote in the book at his desk.

          Shun noticed Sora’s gaze and looked up, causing Sora to blush. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and gave Sora a smile instead. Sora looked up into Shun’s eyes and saw a softness to them that made his knees weak. Oh, he thought, what had he done? He had gone and developed a crush on the notorious bad boy of the school. 

          “Are you doing anything after this?” Shun asked suddenly.

          “No, not really,” it’s not like his parents were expecting him home for dinner. They were way to busy.

          “Why don’t we go get something to eat?” Shun asked, Sora could hear some sort of desire in his voice.

          “Sure, Kurosaki. Sounds good,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.

          “You can call me Shun,” he replied, smilingly widely.

          Sora found himself melting again. Well, he thought, his reputation was already stained. Maybe dating a bad boy wouldn’t be so bad. That smile made up for any stained reputation.


	2. Ferris Wheel Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after their first meeting, Shun takes Sora to an amusement park for his birthday. A surprise awaits for Sora at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of the Un-Love You challenge I did on Tumblr last March, so it may not be super perfect and it's also super short.  
> It was Day - 29: Author's Choice - Ferris Wheel Kisses.  
> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Also, I'm entering the Yu-Gi-Oh Ship Olympics under Preyshipping! Please make sure you vote for our team! ^w^
> 
> Enjoy! ~ Toxic

Sora didn’t know where Shun had decided to take him. It had been a surprise for his birthday but Shun had waited until the weekend to take him out. He had told Sora it will be a lot of fun but Sora couldn’t help but feel nervous. This was their first time going out together in public like this. The pure idea of his parents finding out he was dating Shun was enough to make him nauseous.

           Shun had picked him up from his house around sunset. The time really threw him off. Where was Shun taking him when it was already so late? He had dressed nicely, but comfortably at Shun’s request. Shun had ensured that Sora had brought something warm incase the weather got colder.

           Shun smiled at the smaller boy when he had gotten into the car. He wished him a happy birthday, even though he had several times already.

           “Happy birthday, Sora. I got you a present, it’s in the back,” Shun motioned to the back seat.

           Sora reached back and took the box into his hands. There was no way Shun had wrapped this, one of his sisters must have helped him, “Where are we going?” he asked.

           “The amusement park,” Shun beamed.

           Amusement park? That did sound like fun, “The one where Yuuto works?”

           “Yep, him and his brothers,” Shun replied, checking the rear view mirror before changing lanes, “Open your present,”

           “I know you didn’t wrap this. Who helped you?” Sora asked, tearing away the wrapping paper.

           “Rin helped me,” he smiled sheepishly which made Sora laugh. Shun was too cute when he smiled like that.

           Sora opened the box and pulled out a fluffy stuffed lion, “It’s so cute!” he exclaimed happily, squishing the toy to his chest.

           “I knew you’d like it,” Shun laughed as he pulled into the amusement park’s parking lot. He stopped the engine and got out of the car. Sora joined him, taking his hand.

           The first stop was the ticket booth to buy tickets to get inside, Yuuri, Yuuto’s brother looked bored sitting inside the dimly lit booth. He had a book with him that Sora had never heard of. Sora didn’t know much about Yuuri. Yuuri was in the top class, one class ahead of his so they never spoke much.

           They went to some of the games booths where they ran into Yuuya. He waved excitedly as they walked up.

           “Hey Sora, hey Shun!” he practically bounced with excitement, “I got a new game for you to try out, Shun. Shingo loves it. It’s a dart game,”

           Shun laughed, “Sure, Yuuya. Let me try it,”

           Sora watched as Yuuya set up the game. He handed Shun several darts which Shun threw accurately. Yuuya clapped when Shun had finished.

           “Which prize do you want?” he asked, smiling brightly.

           Shun turned to Sora, “I’ll let you pick. Which one do you want?”

           Sora thought for a moment before choosing one of the stuffed pink hippos.

           Yuuya handed one to him, “Have fun on your date, you two,” he piped cheerfully.

           Sora blushed, and so did Shun. They could never get anything past Yuuya.

           They went on a few rides after that. Sora wanted to ride one of the rollercoasters so they headed there next. That’s where they ran into Yuugo. He excitedly explained just how fast the ride went. Shun laughed, taking Sora’s hand and leading him to the ride. They both enjoyed it, although their hair was a mess by the time they got off. Sora laughed at the mess Shun’s hair had become, teasing him about it lightly. Shun teased back saying he’d get revenge by the end of the day.

           They walked around for a bit after that. Sora happily munched on cotton candy as they watched the crowds slowly die down. They had one more stop to make, which Shun had purposely saved for last. He said he wanted to wait for the right time. They waited until most of the crowd had left before Shun led Sora to their last stop.

           The Ferris wheel, of course. Shun had wanted to save this one for last so they could enjoy it more. Yuuto ran the ride and he promised Shun he’d let him and Sora go up for the last round of the night. He had promised them a full five minutes at the top.

           Sora couldn’t see, but Yuuto had given Shun a quick wink before he let them on. Sora and Shun sat together, side by side. Shun held onto Sora’s hand as they rode to the top. It was quiet; Sora was fascinated by the lights of the park below them. It was cool, so Shun slipped Sora’s coat onto the boy’s slender shoulders.

           Sora leaned his head onto Shun’s shoulder, hugging his coat tight around him, “Thank you, Shun. This was so much fun,” he said, snuggling closer.

           Shun pulled Sora closer, “I’m so glad you enjoyed it. It makes me so happy, you don’t even understand,”

           Sora smiled up at his boyfriend. Oh, he looked so cute up here.

           “You know, I wanted to take you up here for another reason than looking at all the lights,” Shun said, sheepishly.

           “What’s your other reason?” Sora asked his heart beginning to race in his chest. There was only one thing that could make this better; he wanted his first kiss to be with Shun, up here high above the twinkling lights.

           Shun gently took Sora face into his hands, causing Sora to blush madly. He leaned in, closer and closer, sending Sora’s heart flying. He briefly wondered if his heart beat faster than the rollercoaster Yuugo had bragged about.

           “I brought you up here to kiss you,” Shun whispered, “Only if it’s okay with you, of course,”

           Sora nodded, he couldn’t speak, not with the way his body trembled under Shun’s touch. Shun leaned in to complete the kiss. He was so gentle and he tasted so sweet. Sora began to wonder if he could get drunk off of this kiss. Shun broke away too soon, his eyes bright with excitement. Sora whined, unhappy with ending it so soon. He pulled Shun back down to kiss him again.

           Shun laughed when Sora finally broke away. Sora was nowhere near satisfied. How could he be when Shun was so warm and gentle? He’d never get enough of him.

           He looked up into Shun’s bright eyes, “I love you, Shun. I really do,”

           Shun beamed, “I love you, Sora. With all my being,”

           Sora’s heart sang. He was so happy. This was the best birthday present he had ever had.


End file.
